Various embodiments of wet or safety razors are known. In each case, disposed at the front end of a handle is a razor blade unit that carries the razor blade(s). The razor blade unit can be integrally formed with the handle as a molded plastic part. Alternatively, the razor blade unit may be separate from the handle and be secured thereto in an exchangeable manner via an appropriate mechanism.
Various embodiments of razor blade units are known. Basically, a plastic body is provided in which razor blade(s) are encased.
The skin contacting portion of the plastic body typically has a shaving aid member or lubrication strip provided in the rear region behind the razor blade(s). The shaving aid member or lubrication strip helps reduce friction between the razor blade unit and the skin of the user during shaving providing an improved shave.
Although the known shaving aid members or lubrication strips reduce friction between the razor blade unit and the skin of a user and thus to some extent provide an improved shave, further improvements in reducing friction between the razor blade unit and the skin of the user are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of making a razor blade unit, of a wet razor of the aforementioned general type whereby an improved shaving aid member is provided and hence an improved gliding condition is provided.